friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister
"The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister" is the eleventh episode of the third season of Friends, which aired on January 9, 1997. Plot The guy living above Monica and Rachel has removed the carpets on his floor, and he's too loud for the girls to stand. Phoebe tries taking a stand, but as Monica already pointed out, he's too charming to intimidate, and Phoebe starts going out with him. The girls also hear her having sex with him in his room upstairs, and leave their own room in a hurry. Rachel finds her new job at Fortunata Fashions is just serving coffee. She vents her frustration with the wrong person - classy chef Monica, in her fake boobs at the Moondance 60's diner - but she runs into the right person - Mark, who manages to get her an interview at Bloomingdale's and coaches her through it. Ross is not at all happy about this and fears that Mark only wants to have sex with Rachel. She lands the job, to Ross' dismay. Meanwhile, at Joey's birthday party, Chandler gets too drunk from vodka jell-o shots and fools around with one of Joey's sisters, Mary Angela. Joey is pretty mad at Chandler for groping his sister until he's deceived into believing that Chandler may really fall for her. Things get out of hand, however, when he goes to talk to her and is, once again, in the presence of all of the sisters; he even mistakenly kisses Mary-Therese, believing that she's Mary Angela. When Joey and the others confront Chandler, he admits his fault and apologizes since he was drunk as well as the fact they all look similar. Joey forgives the mistake but tells Chandler to apologize to Mary Angela though he still can't recognize Mary Angela and apologize to her, Joey gives the go-ahead to his sister Cookie, who gives Chandler a black eye. At the end of the episode, Phoebe apologizes to Rachel and Monica for the fact that they had to listen to her having sex with the man upstairs, but insists that she has really developed feelings for him. But then they all hear him having sex with another woman. While Rachel and Monica comfort Phoebe by telling her that he "sounded like he was having more fun with Monica" an irate Joey goes upstairs to give him "the butt kicking of a lifetime", followed by Ross and Chandler. But bizarrely, he's somehow able to calm them down with a single sentence when they confront and start to berate him. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Shelley Berman - Mr. Kaplan Jr. Steven Eckholdt - Mark Robinson Thomas James Kepner - Singing Partygoer Mimi Lieber - Mary Therese Lisa Maris - Tina Lisa Melilli - Dina Alex Meneses - Cookie Penny Stanton - Nonna K.J. Steinberg - Gina Tribbiani Holly Gagnier - Mary Angela Crew Directed By: Terry Hughes Written By: Alexa Junge Trivia *About 10 minutes in when they are talking about who Chandler hooked up with, Rachel asks if its Gina (which it isn't). This sister re-appears (even though you never see her in Friends) in Joey's TV series, Gina is the sister whose son he lives with in Los Angeles. **Monica answers that Rachel has mistaken her with Dina (which we will see in "The One With Monica's Boots " ). ''In Season 8 we will find out that Dina just ended college and is pregnant, so in Season 3 she could be max 17 years old. It's very hard to believe Rachel thought Chandler fooled around with a 17-year-old girl. ''Monica had sex with a senior in high school in "The One With The Ick Factor" although she only found out afterwards. Also Chandler was very drunk at the time. *In this episode we find out some of the other names of Joey sisters: Gina, Dina, Veronica, Mary Angela, Mary Therese and Cookie (probably a nickname). In "The One With The Boobies" (S1E13) Joey says that his little sister Tina can't see her husband anymore. *This episode appears on the Friends - The One with All the Birthdays DVD. *Chandler and Joey have a fight over a girl in this episode (in this case Mary Angela). ** Earlier this season they had a fight over Margha. ** Next season they will have a fight over Kathy, after Chandler kisses her when Joey's late from another date. *Joanna is mentioned in this episode, who makes her first appearance later in the season, in "The One With The Dollhouse" (S3E20). *When Chandler tells Monica he gets too familiar when he's drunk, she replies "That's okay" followed by Phoebe, Rachel and Ross implying he kissed them all the previous night. *This is the first appearance of Mark Robinson who remains Rachel's boss for the next few episodes. They go on one date after Ross and Rachel break up in "The One With the Tiny T-shirt," but he isn't seen again until "The One With Princess Consuela". *Joey's English-speaking grandmother appears in this episode. His Italian-speaking grandmother appears later in the series. *In the Joey (TV Series), Gina's son Michael moves in with Joey at the latter's Los Angeles apartment. Goofs *When they hear Phoebe talking upstairs, Rachel is either sitting back or forwards with each change of shot. Also at the start of the episode she has one hand on Ross' leg but in the next shot both hands are on her own legs.. *The scene with Monica and Rachel hearing Phoebe fool around with their neighbor, Monica says that she finished her book and touches one of the books on the table. That book is clearly brand new, only the first few pages have been opened. *When Rachel, Ross and Monica first hear Phoebe knock on the door above, Rachel has her hands on her lap, but in the next shot her arms are behind her waist. *During the opening scene at Joey's, Chandler's door is half open but when the shot changes its almost closed. Also his door isn't showing the saw cut that Joey made a few episodes earlier. External links * Transcript of the episode including the deleted scenes * "The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister" at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Friends Category:Episodes with Chandler's name in the title Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes